1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to mattresses and more particularly to multiple firmness multiple sleeper mattresses of an improved type.
2. Prior Art
Most sleeper mattresses for beds, sofa beds and the like provide only a single firmness of support. When they are occupied by two persons who have different firmness preferences or requirements, one of such occupants may experience insomnia, discomfort, etc. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a multiple sleeper mattress which is specifically adapted to the firmness, desires, needs and requirements of both occupants without providing any discomfort.
Although certain types of multiple occupant mattresses provide variable firmness, none are constructed to fully satisfy both sleepers. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,409, for example, discloses a mattress which is capable of being changed in firmness overall, but not in selected areas. U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,042 discloses a mattress formed of two vertically stacked plies, one firmand the other soft. The firmness is selected by determining which ply will be on top. Both sleepers would be subjected to essentially the same firmness. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,626,523, 3,534,417, 3,126,554 and 3,551,924 disclose orthopedic mattresses which are constructed to vary in firmness longitudinally, that is, from head to toe, but not transversely. Accordingly, they would subject both sleepers to the same set of firmnesses. U.S. Pat. No. 2,945,244 discloses a mattress with a rim having one degree of firmness, and the remainder of which mattress can be regulated to provide a desired simple degree of firmness throughout. U.S. Pat. No. 3,274,625 discloses a mattress having two side by side zones of differing firmness, one quilted, the other not. However, if a sleeper were to bridge these zones he or she would experience discomfort due to the disparity in firmness of these two zones. Thus, there is still a need for a simple, inexpensive, multiple firmness multiple sleeper mattress having approved sleeping comfort for both sleepers simultaneously.